The present invention relates to cooling systems, and more specifically, to vapor-compression cooling systems.
Vapor compression cooling systems generally include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, with a cooling fluid, such as a refrigerant, circulating between these components. The circulating refrigerant enters the compressor as a vapor and is compressed to a higher pressure, superheated vapor. The superheated vapor refrigerant is routed through the condenser. In the condenser, the refrigerant is cooled and condensed into a saturated liquid state. The liquid refrigerant is then routed to the expansion device. In the expansion device, pressure of the refrigerant is rapidly lowered, causing a portion of the refrigerant to evaporate. The refrigerant enters the evaporator as a liquid-vapor mixture, and evaporation continues through the evaporator, resulting in the cooling of fluids, such as circulating air, passing over the evaporator.
In order to increase the efficiency of a vapor-compression cooling system, it is desirable to maximize the quality of the liquid refrigerant entering the expansion device.